


Demon Slayer

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [38]
Category: Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Demons, Drabble, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Chaz returns victorious from the Garuberk Tower. Raja is already feeling better.
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Demon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 70 'demon'.

"I'm feeling better than ever," reported Raja, "I assume you took care of the demons, then?"

"Yes, I suppose we did," said Chaz. He related the entire story of their battle up to the top of Garuberk Tower and their final conflict with Dark Force.

"You're a real Hero now, slaying demons in the name of an ancient wizard," Raja grinned, "They'll have to dedicate a hymn to you in the Gumbious Temple!"

"Yeah, 'bout that," Rune scratched the back of his head, "You probably heard the loud explosion, right?"

Raja sighed, "Can't anything go right without me being there?"


End file.
